


Starter for Ten

by StarDancedDisdain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDancedDisdain/pseuds/StarDancedDisdain
Summary: A little bit of fluff inspired by tonight's (25.01.21) episode of University Challenge. Un-betaed, please be nice.(Disclaimer: f*** TERFs, I read + write fanfic in spite of JKR, not because of her).
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	Starter for Ten

James Potter honestly couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he on University  _ bloody _ Challenge - his mother's singularly favourite TV show, which she watched in reverent silence, only to be broken by a shriek when she knew the answer - but he was sitting close to  **_Lily Evans_ ** . 

Admittedly, there was a sheet of plexiglass separating them, and he wasn't exactly  _ next _ to her. Remus and Sirius flanked their team captain, and he could only really make eye contact with her if leant at an awkward angle.

But still. He was giving his mum the first half of her mother's day present, a few months early, and he was in the presence of his dream girl. Who was friends with his friends. And who studied with him in the campus library. So technically this wasn't that special of an occasion, but it was  _ documented _ . If he really wanted, he could go and rewatch the episode on iPlayer! 

For the rest of the game James actually paid attention, not letting his obsession with Lily ruin his reputation as smart, but not a complete know-it-all. That was Remus' role in the group, and he respected his friend too much to tread on his toes. Sirius was the "too cool to be here but knows a fair bit" part of the team, keeping the cocky glint in his eye throughout the duration of the match.

And Lily, the best of them, was  _ on it. _ She had the answers when they needed them, only buzzing early when she was sure she knew the answer, and always answered with a confidence that awed him. His answers tended to come out a tad desperate to his ears, though she smiled across at him after each one so it couldn't have been that bad. 

After 30 fruitful minutes, their team cinched the victory and they blithely clapped across the room towards their opponents, who had two too many science students on the team to be truly balanced. Their team, the  _ winning team _ , had the perfect mix: fine art with a splash of musical training (Sirius), physics (Lily), history (Remus), and engineering (James). How could you beat that? (The answer: they were undefeated as yet).

It also helped that they lived in adjacent flats, who'd determinedly bubbled-up once it appeared that they weren't leaving their accommodation anytime soon, so they were a much better fit than their opponents. They knew each other's strengths, and weaknesses, and when to look over and wink.

Maybe that last part was just James, but the team dynamic was undeniable, if their University Challenge record was any indication. Maybe James could find a way to use this as an opener, and actually ask Lily out. Maybe this was his moment, and he just needed to seize it, and--

"You alright there, Potter?" Lily interjected, a wide smile across her face. "We already won, you know, so there's no need to look so determined."

James jerked towards her, laughing awkwardly and combing through his hair to keep his hands busy. 

"Just thinking about the next round," he replied, attempting to mask his true intentions. They weren't there yet, she'd only just started liking him as a friend, there was no point in ruining it. "Do we know who we're up against yet?"

"We're the first through the heats, but we should know after next week's episode," she smiled. "We could even make a date of it, have dinner in front of the telly and check out the competition."

If James wasn't mistaken, there was something a little off in her expression, an ounce of vulnerability in the way she clenched her jaw, determined to keep the same smile in place.

"A date, you say?" he tentatively replied, glancing over at Remus and Sirius, who seemed to be shit talking their competitors, just quiet enough that Jezza wouldn't tell them off. 'Unsportsmanly', or something.

"If you like," came Lily's reply, as she turned to follow his gaze.

"That would be great - really, truly, brilliant," he let out in a gush, trying to keep a little of his excitement at bay.  _ This can't be happening _ , he thought to himself, darting his eyes towards hers, searching for an indication of her thoughts.

"Fab, cook for me would ya?" was all she said, grinning at him before sauntering off to gather her stuff before they left the set. 

Leaving in her wake a broken shell of a man who couldn't quite believe his luck, and that he could soon tell his mum that she was right, fulfilling another of her dearest wishes.


End file.
